


Name it

by Dreamystory



Series: Fire & Ice -Axelsa [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Children, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystory/pseuds/Dreamystory
Summary: Some more Axelsa fluff
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Fire & Ice -Axelsa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Name it

"Cassiopeia?"  
"...No."  
"Athena?"  
"No-"  
"then what about Era?"  
"Can we exclude the Greek names from the list?"  
"... Aphrodite?"  
"Axel!"  
The red-haired man raised both hands in surrender, rocking on his chair for almost an hour and a half and succumbing to the unsatisfied gaze of his girlfriend who, however, spoke in a low voice enough not to wake the baby girl in the cradle: both thought that the birth would be the hardest part, or at least that was what everyone had told them. But they were wrong ... giving a name to a human being was.  
They had scrolled through a thousand sites for names, read every encyclopedia for months and were still without the faintest idea of what name to give to the baby, and certainly continue to call her 'bunny', 'my little star', 'little sparrow' and 'darling. 'for a lifetime it would have been inconvenient, for parents and daughter.  
Elsa ran her hands nervously through her hair as she adjusted her low ponytail in frustration "Oh come on! Can there be nothing?" he said, hands fell heavily into his lap with an annoyed thud. "This little girl must have a name, Axel! We can't keep giving her nicknames forever!" The man let her talk, gesturing for her to speak softly or little Erikssen-Wood would wake up and show them hell "I really think she'll inherit my temper"  
Elsa snorted "You don't have a temper. Just if you have to get angry, you get really angry." Axel raised an eyebrow "oh, so you think I'm hot?" he said with a smirk which, if she remembered correctly, was what had led to having their first child. She crossed her arms, biting back a smile of spite and looking away haughtily, pretending to be a difficult one to get even though she was his in all respects and that by now they were bound by that little one "hmmm, I don't know." she said, twisting her mouth as if she were thinking. Axel mimicked her pose, but with a smile that showed off his dimples "you can say what you want, but I know you love me, snowflake."  
That nickname was a thousand years old, if not more considering that Axel had always called her that since the dawn of time. Ever since they started getting to know each other, dating and finally moving in together.  
Axel and Elsa were not married. Neither of them believed in marriage, and they believed it was possible to be together and love each other even without having a ring on their finger. "oh! what if we called her Iduna?"  
"... Iduna?"  
"Like your mother. Iduna. It's a Scandinavian name, I think it might suit her."  
Elsa looked at her sleeping daughter ... she didn't look like an Iduna. The woman ran a hand over her face. Of all the complicated things, this was the worst. Axel immediately understood the feeling and nodded resigned "all right, all right. We'll find something else-" he said to reassure her, looking back on the site in search of a suitable name.  
Lia? Too common.  
Charlotte? also no.  
Justina? ... what kind of name was that?  
"Elizabeth?"  
"love, it's a variation in my name."  
"uh, Annabelle?"  
Elsa looked at him with wide eyes "we will not call our daughter after the killer doll!" and the tone in which he said this left no permission for replies of any kind. Axel held back a chuckle "received loud and clear, captain." he put two fingers to his temple in a military salute before his emerald eyes rested on the glowing surface of the phone again, desperate for a suitable name ... it could go on for quite a while.  
Really a long time.  
For a long time I mean about the time when Elsa was relatively nursing when they reached enlightenment, about a possible name. In the most delicate way possible, Axel approached the bed with the chair peering at his daughter with curious eyes "Edlynne."  
A single word, which led Elsa to look up at her partner with curious eyes in front of the musicality of that name "what did you say?"  
"Edlynne. Lynn for short." he answered, carefully arranging the hat on his daughter's head. The red-haired baby was still clinging to her breasts when Elsa looked down at her daughter's head, so small and fragile against her chest "Edlynne..."  
It was obvious that the little girl would inherit her facial features (delicate nose, slightly accentuated chin and large eyes) with the only difference that she would be red-haired like Axel, perhaps a few shades lighter given the reddish genes present on the part of the grandfather. mixed with the sudden whiteness of his own hair. There was no doubt that she would be a rare beauty to see around here, but now was not the time to introduce the conversation to a potential jealous father. "Lynne..." Elsa softly murmured the name "Edlynne...any idea of what It means?"  
"means princess." he replied "I mean, she's clearly a little princess ... this little face leaves no explanation" as he spoke he caressed her head, gently touching her cheeks and running the back of his finger over them with tenderness.  
Edlynne Erikssen Wood ....  
"It's a bit long for a name" she commented "but you know what? I like it."  
"You do?"  
"Why are you so surprised?" she giggled looking at him with tenderness "I'm not." he answered, slightly surprised by that question he rubbed his neck looking elsewhere "I know your family is of noble descent, a long name seemed suitable."  
He had really thought about it.  
Elsa put her hand on his cheek, then approaching her face and leaving him a kiss on the lips "thank you" she replied "it was very sweet of you"  
"Don't mention it. I just want the best for this fluffy little bunny~" and saying that he rubbed Edlynne's cheek gently: it was a sweetness he had never seen in his eyes, but now he loved to see in all its aspects. Since his eyes had lit up when he had seen Edlynne's wrinkled and quite angry face, how his hands had trembled barely noticeably as soon as he held her in his arms and how the same morning when he awoke he had found him asleep back on a chair with the child firmly firmly on his chest, she was asleep like a stone which was itself completely safe in her father's hands.  
The child finished eating and almost immediately went back to sleep while her mother sat on the rocking chair "do you know when the nurses will release us?"  
"not for a couple of days" his voice was distant, as if he were focusing on something else.  
Who knows why Elsa had the feeling that Axel would be totally stoned for the next few days ...  
or doting, or protective to the point of unbelievable. Or in the third hypothesis, both of the above.


End file.
